No More Dreaming of the Dead
by secretteam721
Summary: Set 1000 years after Pink Diamond's death. Blue Diamond continues to grieve but tries her best to hide it. This will be a multi-chapter work. Rated M for explicit scenes.
1. chapter 1

Blue Diamond sighed as she sat among the rumpled pillows on her bed. She stared at the pink and blue portrait hanging across from her.

She glanced down to her Pearl, who was resting against her leg. Slowly, she smiled and held her hand down in front of Blue Pearl, signalling for the Pearl to hop up. Blue Pearl obeyed the silent offer, and Blue Diamond brought her Pearl up to her eye level.

"Have I ever properly thanked you for that painting, my dear? You captured her -you captured _us_ \- so well."

Blue Pearl blushed at the compliment, and a contained smile spread across her face.

"I'm serious, Pearl, it's... perfect, really..." Blue Diamond spoke softly, "Um... I really do love your style, Pearl... are there any other works that you've completed that I could see?" Blue Diamond blushed at her own question, knowing it was silly for a Diamond to ask such a personal question of their Pearl.

"Um..." the Pearl hesitated. She lowered her head and spoke in a near whisper. "I do have some other works, but they're nothing really."

The Diamond smiled sincerely and spoke in a similar whisper, "I'd love to see them, my dear."

Blue Pearl grinned and clapped her hands silently yet excitedly.

Suddenly, both gems eyes widened as they heard the heavy click of heels marching down the hallway. Blue Diamond felt panicked and quickly set her Pearl on the floor. Blue Pearl ran to the door, so that she could appear to have been waiting patiently for her Diamond instead of having a genuine talk with her.

Blue Diamond adjusted the pillows on her bed, attempting to make things look presentable. She had been laying in bed all day, either sleeping or sighing as she dwelt on how things could have been. She knew Yellow wouldn't react well if she knew Blue had been sleeping. As Yellow put it, it was an activity for weaker beings, and for the lazy.

The sound of the incoming steps halted just in front of the entrance to her chambers. Blue heard Yellow Diamond speaking through the door to her Pearl.

"Pearl, wait for Blue's Pearl and you shall be dismissed. You are to return to my work space and organize those files I left out. Blue Pearl will help."

"Yes, my Diamond!" Yellow Pearl replied with gusto.

"Blue?!" Yellow called out from behind the door.

Blue Diamond took a deep breath before approaching the door. She let it slide open.

"Yes, Yellow?"

"We need to talk. Dismiss your Pearl. She is not useful here at the moment. She will join my Pearl in organizing some of my things during our... talk."

"Okay. That's fine..." Blue Diamond looked down to her Pearl, "You heard Yellow. You are dismissed and are to join her Pearl."

"Yes, my Diamond." Blue Pearl replied with a curtsy and made her way out the door. Blue let the door slide shut behind her.

Yellow marched over to the arm chair next to Blue's bed and took a seat. Blue took a seat on her bed across from Yellow and absent-mindedly adjusted the pillows. Yellow leaned forward towards Blue and leered at her. Waiting to make eye contact, she grew fidgety and started wringing her hands. Blue kept her head down as she felt Yellow's piercing glare.

"How are you, Blue?" Yellow finally broke the silence. She was anxious, and her leg was now bouncing.

Blue mumbled, "I'm good. Really." She raised her head and let her eye's meet Yellow's, hoping Yellow might believe her.

Yellow didn't speak, but instead got out of her chair and walked the small space between the chair and the bed. She took a seat next to Blue.

Blue felt a rock sinking in her stomach as Yellow let her hand come to rest atop her own. She turned her hand over and held Yellow's hand lightly. Blue was looking at their hands to avoid eye contact.

"Blue... I can tell you're not feeling well, baby." Yellow leaned closer and let her head rest on Blue's shoulder. Blue's body tensed for a moment before she finally let herself relax.

"I'm good. Really." Blue repeated in a whisper. She closed her eyes and rested her head against Yellow's, imagining herself in a different scene from not so long ago. Blue let herself smile as she let her thoughts, for a moment, turn pink.

Yellow let her thumb run over the side of Blue's hand. Yellow smiled to herself as she thought of what might follow. Blue continued to smile as memories clouded her reality.

"Blue. We need to talk." Blue jolted slightly as she was brought back to the present.

"Yes, Yellow?" Blue asked, the smile leaving her face. She lifted her head, and so did Yellow, so they could properly face each other. Yellow continued to stroke the side of Blue's hand with her thumb.

"You know your colony, X5E12?" Yellow began.

"Yes..."

"Well, I know you've been feeling a bit overwhelmed since... everything on Earth, and..."

"You want it, don't you?" Blue interrupted.

"I just want to help you, Blue." Yellow looked into Blue's eyes and smiled. She pushed some of Blue's hair behind her ear.

"I see." Blue turned her head away and looked towards the pillows again. "I have been... ignoring my duties as of late. I suppose it wouldn't hurt either of us to transfer management." Blue sighed.

Yellow touched her hand to Blue's chin and lifted her face so they could once again make eye contact. Yellow let her hand stoke Blue's cheek for a moment. Blue looked down yet again, avoiding Yellow's gaze. Regardless, she couldn't help but smile at the action. This was unlike Yellow- to be so affectionate. Once again, memories began to cloud her vision.

Seeing Blue's smile, Yellow closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Blue looked up as she felt Yellow draw nearer, and allowed Yellow to kiss her. Her eyes remained open for a moment, but she shut them to block out the world. Blue leaned into the kiss and began kissing back as she let her mind drift.

Yellow moved her hands to Blue's hips, and held her tight as Blue began passionately kissing back. Blue brought one hand to Yellow's face and let the other drape over Yellow's shoulder, in the small space between her neck and her shoulder pad.

As Blue pushed herself into her kisses, Yellow pushed back harder until she pushed Blue over and onto her back. Blue kept her eyes squeezed shut as she continued to kiss across Yellow's face. She moved her hand from Yellow's face to her waist and allowed her other hand to rake through the back of Yellow's thick, short hair. Yellow adjusted herself on top of Blue so that Blue could kiss her neck.

Yellow then moved so that she could kiss Blue's lips again, and she did so sloppily and forcefully. She nipped at Blue's lips until she bit down too forcefully.

"Ow!" Blue yelped as her eyes flew open. Blue frowned as she made eye contact with Yellow.

Yellow gave Blue a sorry look and shushed her before returning to her lips. Yellow kissed very gently along where she had bit, and Blue closed her eyes to return to her pink world.

As she felt Blue relax, Yellow pulled away and adjusted herself to Blue's side. She ran her hand over Blue's chest and along her gem. Blue let out a small sigh at the gentle touches. Yellow then moved to pull Blue's dress down from her shoulders. Blue kept her eyes shut as she sat up slightly and wiggled her top half free of the dress. She laid back down with a sigh.

Yellow ghosted her fingers over Blue's nipples. Again, Blue let out a small whimper.

"If that Earth is good for anything, it was definitely this..." Yellow whispered as she swirled her fingers around Blue's hardening nipple.

Blue opened her eyes and looked towards Yellow and scowled. "Sex and anatomy were not the only things she taught me, Yellow." Blue stated plainly, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh hush, you know I meant nothing from that comment." Yellow said as she pinched Blue's nipple between her fingers. Yellow moved so that she could let her tongue work on Blue's other nipple. Blue closed her eyes as Yellow started to lick circles around her nipple. Quickly, Yellow sped up her pace, and started pinching harder. She let her teeth bite down slightly around Blue's nipple. She wrapped her leg around Blue's and let her knee press against the space between Blue's legs.

Blue opened her eyes again. It was hopeless with Yellow. She could never be as gentle as she needed. Blue watched as Yellow worked hard to please, and Blue let her hand come to rest again in Yellow's hair. She sighed and tried to let herself sink away again. She needed this, but didn't want it from Yellow. She pushed away her doubts and decided to let her needs overshadow her wants. If she kept her eyes closed, maybe everything would be okay.

Yellow slowly dragged her hand down from Blue's chest to her stomach. She travelled under Blue's dress, down her leg, and she ran her hand along Blue's inner thigh. Yellow moved her own leg from between Blue's thighs and allowed her hand to take its place.

Suddenly, Blue bolted upright, knocking Yellow off of her chest. Yellow quickly withdrew her hand from between Blue's legs. She looked up at Blue in confusion.

"Not right now." Blue said slowly. She rose from the bed and walked aimlessly across the room.

Yellow laid, stunned, on the bed for a moment. "Okay." she finally replied. She rose from the sea of pillows and started to head towards the door. Stopping for a moment to adjust herself, she then turned to face Blue, who was adjusting her dress back to its proper place.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"It's fine." Blue quickly replied. "It's just me."

"Okay." Yellow replied again, with uncertainty. She walked up to the door and let it slide open.

"Take X5E12." Blue called out as Yellow walked through the door.

"Okay." Yellow called back. She scrunched up her face as she walked down the hallway away from Blue's room. Once she was a safe distance away, she let herself slam her fist into the wall in fit of frustration. She stood there for a moment, with her hand against the wall, and her face scrunched up, trying to avoid any tears. Eventually, she let out a long sigh, regained her composure, and headed towards her work space to fetch the Pearls.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the door closed behind Yellow, Blue threw herself onto her bed. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it close as she felt tears forming in her eyes.  
A few moments later, Blue Pearl knocked on the door. Blue let the door slide open, but she shut it quickly behind her pearl. Climbing up onto the bed, Blue Pearl crawled over to her Diamond and placed a hand her head. They sat in silence.  
"Thank you." Blue Diamond said after a few moments. She turned over onto her side to face her Pearl. "It's just not the same..." Blue mumbled, looking at the wall just behind her pearl. Blue Pearl nodded in understanding; she knew Blue's relationship with Yellow was complicated.  
The two sat in silence, with Blue Diamond letting her tears roll down her cheeks. She rolled back over onto her back, and her pearl sat, leaning against her shoulder.

Yellow returned to her work space and slumped into her chair with a heavy sigh. "You're dismissed." She muttered, waving her hand towards Blue Pearl. The pearl performed a quick curtsy before slipping out the door.  
Yellow Pearl continued to organize.  
Yellow Diamond formed a table in front of her. Feigning a headache, she leaned onto the table and massaged her temples in annoyance. "Why is she like this!?" Yellow shouted, startling her pearl.  
Yellow Pearl dropped the holo-sheet she had been moving at the sound. "I don't know my Diamond. Perhaps it's becau-"  
"IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!" Yellow Diamond interrupted.  
"I'm sorry, my Diamond!"  
"Shut it, Pearl, before I shatter you."  
Yellow Pearl nodded nervously before picking up her sheet and returning to her duties.

"Pearl?" Blue Diamond whispered after resting for a while.  
"Yes, my Diamond?"  
"Can I see some of your other works now?"  
Blue Pearl blushed as her Diamond sat up to face her. Blue Diamond wiped the few lingering tears from her cheeks and smiled warmly at her pearl.  
"Um, of course, my Diamond."  
Blue Pearl nervously brought up a holo-display of her works. She fidgeted before moving it towards her Diamond. "It's a little embarrassing... Most of my works... are of you. A lot that you'll see here are also test sketches for the murals that I made for that one base. The one on Earth's moon."  
"Oh yes, I see!" Blue Diamond analyzed the works as she zoomed and scrolled over the display. "I really like your experimentation with different art styles, Pearl. Very creative. I like the angled-look of your final design; however, this one is also a neat approach!" Blue Diamond pointed at a painting of her and the other Diamonds created using as impressionist-like style. Blue Pearl was beaming.  
" Blue Diamond continued to scroll through the paintings until she got to a painting of a purple figure reclining at the edge of a lake. "Pearl, what is this painting of?" Blue Diamond asked with a hint of annoyance.  
"Um..." the smile faded instantly from the pearl's face, "It's... you and-"  
"How did you know?! No one saw!" Blue Diamond raised her voice. There was fear in her eyes as she realized her pearl knew of her dabbles in fusion.  
"I'm sorry, my Diamond!" Blue Pearl blurted, a tear streaming down her cheek. "I just saw it... a few times and-"  
"A few times!?"  
"Yes, and I just... thought it was so... beautiful that I had to paint it..." Blue Pearl trailed off as she struggled to choke out the sentence.  
Letting out a sigh, Blue Diamond laid back down. She covered her eyes to hide her embarrassment. "I'm sorry I snapped. I just thought... no one knew. I suppose I was being naive. I mean, with the whole thing being banned and-"  
"Don't worry, my Diamond. Your 'secret' is safe with me now as it always has been."  
Blue Diamond remained silent, trying to remember if any other lower gems may have witnessed anything. "I believe you were the only lower gem to see. The only other gem to have certainly witnessed the act was... Yellow." Blue paused for a moment, and turned to her side to face her pearl. She decided she might as well continue, and explain everything and perhaps justify her wrongdoing.  
"Yellow, Pink, and I were in brief meeting in Yellow's ship. We were floating just over the Earth and discussing issues of the rebellion. Now, it is no secret to you that I loved Pink, dearly. And so, even though it was quite silly, we were holding hands under the table during the meeting." Blue Diamond laughed to herself at the thought of the simple act. "We were having a polite discussion until Yellow brought up the humans. She insisted that we wipe out all of the humans on Earth to help prevent any resistance to Pink's colonization. We both-Pink and I-felt such a jolt of anger at the suggestion that we just... fused. It was essentially an accident, as it had never happened before. And, overall, it was so weird and different than anything I had experienced, and any fusions I would experience after that..."  
Blue Pearl nodded in response and muttered out a quiet, "Why?"  
Blue Diamond took a breath in before explaining. "Well, it was odd because we hadn't exactly fused out of love, but more a unified feeling of anger and fear. I think it certainly helped that we were in love..." Blue blushed and continued, "Not only did it feel different than any of the future times we fused, but we looked so funny that first time. We looked like some sort of blue and pink galaxy, all split and swirled up. We definitely weren't purple until our second time..." Blue trailed off and digressed back to the memory itself. "Yellow almost lost it. We unfused almost immediately out of fear that she would shatter us. She just... went bonkers, especially towards Pink. She screamed and screamed at her for 'ruining' me and for breaking White's law. Honestly, I think that whole quarrel was the reason Yellow left Earth for so long..."  
Blue Pearl nodded and Blue Diamond continued, "I'm sorry, my pearl, I shouldn't even be telling you any of this."  
"No, no! It's okay, my Diamond. Sometimes it helps to share these things." Blue Pearl placed a hand on Blue Diamond's as a sign of reassurance. "What was it like the other times?" She whispered to her Diamond.  
Blue Diamond blushed at the question. "Pearl! How could you ask that!" Blue Diamond laughed nervously as she spoke. "Well, if you must know... it was wonderful. I wished I could stay Purple Diamond forever. I mean, that's why we became so reclusive for so long. We couldn't let other gems know. That's why I became so strict on fusion! That's why I shattered so many over it... I was so afraid that if I showed an ounce of compassion towards fusions, the world would know of what I was doing, and I would be shattered or make the rebellion worse or something just plain awful. I was being extremely selfish at the time, but I didn't see it that way since I had devoted myself solely to Pink." Blue sighed and tried to calm herself. "After that first time, Pink and I fused whenever we both felt safe and happy and, well, loved. It sounds cheesy but it's just difficult to explain any other way. It's like how the first morning I woke up, after she taught me how humans sleep, we fused. I just woke up, and we we were kind of facing each other in the bed." Blue closed her eyes to relive the memory. "She had already woken up, so when I woke up, we were just... looking at each other, and we both smiled and started laughing at the ridiculousness of it all, and then we just fused as we were hugging! It was such a happy, loving feeling, and we became the physical embodiment of that." A tear ran down Blue's cheek as she smiled to herself. She opened her eyes again and continued, "It was just so funny because, the night before, I had been so scared. I thought I would mess up sleeping or never wake up." Blue laughed to herself. "And here I am now spending half my days sleeping..." The smile faded from Blue's face.

Yellow Diamond sat with her hand at the bridge of her nose. She was still contemplating what she might have done wrong to piss off Blue. She tried to think back on all of Blue's reactions. She seemed to enjoy everything up until Yellow snuck her hand down Blue's dress. Perhaps Blue just wasn't in the mood? Perhaps she was still thinking over the X5E12 deal?  
"My Diamond, where should these logs of galaxy P3R1 be placed?"  
Yellow Diamond slammed her hand on the table and scowled at her pearl for interrupting her thoughts. "Maybe in the galaxy logs file?" Yellow Diamond replied in complete annoyance.  
"Yes, my Diamond." The pearl shuffled over to the file and searched for the logs' proper place. "My Diamond, would you care to speak? Perhaps I can assist you in your current situation. You seem a bit... stressed."  
Yellow Diamond sighed at her pearl's suggestion, "I suppose it might not hurt..." the Diamond resigned. "Only if you can keep that crooked trap of yours zipped. You know the consequences your babbling could bring."  
"Yes, my Diamond!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Blue is acting weird again." Yellow sighed.

Yellow Pearl nodded.

"She keeps insisting everything is fine when it obviously isn't. I just don't get it. I want her to say she's fine and actually mean it for once." Yellow Diamond stared at a holo-sheet in front of her, avoiding eye contact with her pearl. "I know she just lays in there all day. She's not happy. She hasn't been since Pink's shattering... but every time I try to talk to her she pretends she's ok."

Yellow Pearl contemplated her response for a moment before responding. "Perhaps you can try talking to her again, but without... covering it up with some business talk. She might think you are only asking how she is to be polite."

"I don't think it's that..."

"Perhaps, my Diamond, she is afraid to show 'weakness' around you."

Yellow Diamond brought her attention back to her pearl and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I mean no disrespect, my Radiant Diamond, but you have 'labeled' some of her actions as weak. You told her that sleeping and crying were 'unfit for a Diamond.' That might be why she has closed herself off."

"I only told her that because it's true! Those _are_ unfit for a Diamond! She's supposed to be leader, but she's been moping around for the past millennium. At this point, her colonies are a shit show. I'm honestly not looking forward to restructuring X5E12."

"My Diamond," Yellow Pearl interrupted, "Just because her actions are something you don't agree with, that doesn't mean you should ignore them. Her feelings are real and maybe you should... try to understand them."

"Are you asking to be shattered, Pearl?"

Yellow Pearl flinched at the suggestion, "No, My Diamond!"

"Then don't speak to me like that again." Yellow Diamond glared at her pearl.

"Yes, my Diamond!"

"The only reason I'm not shattering you..."

Yellow Pearl straightened her posture.

"Is because... what you said is probably true." Yellow Diamond muttered. She sighed at her own confession, ashamed to have been given advice from a pearl. "I suppose I should have another talk with Blue." Yellow phased away her table and stood up. Turning to her pearl, she stated, "Stay here. Continue your work, Pearl."

"Yes, my Radiant Diamond." Yellow Pearl sighed heavily after the door shut behind Yellow. She returned to the filing cabinets and distracted herself with paperwork.

oooOOOooo

Blue Diamond dragged herself from her bed. "No use sleeping now, I suppose." she muttered to herself.

"My Diamond...?" Blue Pearl was confused by her Diamond's sudden shift in mood.

"Pearl, I appreciate you asking about everything, and listening to my ramblings, but it just gets me more emotional than I usually am." Blue Diamond giggled nervously. She walked over to the door. "Come with me. I need to get myself together." The Diamond started down the hallway and her pearl hurried to catch up with her Diamond's long strides.

"I need to do _something_... I shouldn't be having to hand over a colony to Yellow. Perhaps I have spent to long doing... nothing."

"My Diamond..." Blue Pearl started.

"I know what I'm doing." Blue Diamond made her way to the door of her pool room. The door slid open as she approached, and the Diamond let it stay open just long enough for her pearl to scurry in behind her.

"You know, it's funny... Pink used to do this whenever she was stressed. Just like the humans, she'd take a bath or whatever. She picked up the weirdest habits from them..." Blue Diamond laughed to herself as she phased away her clothes.

"It appears you have too, My Diamond." Blue Pearl joked.

Blue Diamond laughed again as she stepped into the pool of water. Ice crystals formed along the surface around her body as she walked deeper into the pool.

oooOOOooo

Yellow Diamond marched down the hall of the headquarters to Blue Diamond's wing. She hurried along, set on following her pearl's advice. As she approached the hallway to Blue's chambers, she heard a noise from her pool room. She stopped and knocked on the door.

"Blue?"

"Yellow?" Blue Diamond called out in response. She gave a worried look to her pearl.

"May I come in?"

Blue Diamond looked at her pearl again. Blue Pearl simply nodded and walked towards the door, ready to stand as guard. Blue Diamond huffed and let the door slide open.

Yellow smiled at Blue as the door opened, and she slowly approached the icy pool.

Yellow sat down at the edge of the pool and stared into the water, avoiding eye contact with Blue. Blue swam over to the side where Yellow was sitting, and stood in front of her with her legs bent, so that only her face remained above the water. She looked up towards Yellow.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Blue." Yellow Diamond began.

"I already told you it was okay."

"I feel like it wasn't though."

Blue Diamond swam to the edge of the pool and let her arms rest on the floor where Yellow was sitting. She held an arm out to Yellow. "Come here." She stated.

Yellow held Blue's hand for a moment and gave it a quick squeeze before standing up. She phased away her clothes and walked over to the entrance of the pool. She stepped in, and slowly lowered herself into the freezing water.

Blue Pearl remained in her position at the door, and lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Cold enough for ya?" Yellow asked Blue Diamond with a slight laugh.

"Sorry." Blue replied, swimming towards Yellow.

Yellow swam up to Blue and gently held her cheek.

"You don't have to apologize." Yellow whispered.

"I know."

"Blue, can we talk?"

"I thought we did that earlier?" Blue replied with a hint of annoyance.

"No, for real, Blue. I want you to tell me what's going on. I want to help you or something. I just want to see you happy... for real." Yellow Diamond spoke slowly yet stumbled over her words.

Blue Diamond laughed to herself and looked up at Yellow. "I know. But do you _really_ want to talk? There's always something behind it when you say that. Do you want something from me?"

"No, no. I just want to help you feel better, if I can." Yellow cringed to herself as she spoke. She was not a wordsmith like Blue.

"Yellow, that's awful presumptuous of you to even assume I need your help..." Blue said, with a suddenly flirty smile.

Yellow smiled back. "I'm sorry." Yellow Diamond looked away for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. She wished she had practiced this conversation in her head. "Why were you upset earlier?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do..." Yellow replied in a playful tone.

"I just miss her!" Blue Diamond blurted.

Blue Pearl raised her head at the sudden outburst.

"I still do. I miss her so much..." Tears started forming in Blue Diamond's eyes as she spoke.

Yellow held Blue's cheek again for a moment and stroked her cheekbone with her thumb.

"I miss her too. There's nothing wrong with that. You say that like it's wrong."

"No. It's just... tough. I see you continuing on just as you did before Pink was shattered. Hell, maybe you're even doing better! And here I am, unable to get out of bed all day. I guess I just... have these moments where the combination of my grief and my shame over how I've handled it just kinda take over. I wish I could be like you. You just keep chugging along, and all I can do is think of the past, and how I can never have that back!"

"Although you can never have that back, that doesn't mean you don't deserve to make a good future for yourself." Yellow Diamond moved closer to Blue. "Also, I find it flattering that you think that of me, but in reality, the only way I keep chugging along is by ignoring what happened. I've pushed it from my mind. I pretend she's right there, still on Earth..."

Blue Diamond relaxed and let herself fall into Yellow. She snaked her arms around Yellow's back and let her head rest on Yellow's gem. Yellow let out a sigh at the contact, and raised one hand to pet the top of Blue's head and the other hand pulled Blue closer by the small of her back.

Blue Pearl returned her gaze to floor and shifted her weight as she tried to distract herself.

"I do that too." Blue admitted against Yellow's gem. She raised her head up to look into Yellow's eyes. Yellow's arm slid down to rest in the crook between Blue's neck and shoulder. "It's weird isn't it."

"What?"

"How we deal with things. We're so different sometimes. It's fascinating, really." Blue laughed nervously, and so did Yellow.

Blue leaned in and gave Yellow a small kiss on the cheek. She did not let her mind wander this time. She tried to exist in the present.

Yellow just stared and smiled at Blue, slightly dumbfounded at the difference between Blue now and from before. She leaned in towards Blue, but hesitated so she could let Blue take the lead. To her surprise, Blue quickly leaned in and kissed Yellow passionately on the lips. Yellow pulled Blue even closer so that their bodies seemed to blend together. Yellow slid her hand down from the small of Blue's back to her butt and gave it a quick squeeze. Blue pulled away from the kiss and laughed before leaning in again for more kisses.

As she let her tongue slide into Yellow's mouth, Blue felt a creeping feeling in her stomach. Suddenly, she felt like everything she was doing was wrong. Panicked, Blue Diamond backed away but smiled nervously at Yellow. She swam backwards, towards the stairs and let out a quiet sigh before motioning for Yellow to come near. Blue told herself to calm down and to just go through with this. Maybe it wouldn't be as awful as she thought.

Blue Pearl looked up again as Blue's movement across the pulled caught her eye. She blushed as she looked on, and quietly crossed her legs where she stood.

Blue Diamond sat herself on the stairs so that so that she was only partially submerged in the water. Yellow swam slowly over to Blue and pulled herself onto Blue by grasping her shoulders. Blue let out a quiet moan as Yellow made sure to drag her body over the space between Blue's legs as Yellow pulled herself up.

"You okay,Blue?" Yellow whispered.

"Yeah..." Blue replied, surprised by the question. "Thank you for asking." Blue felt herself relax a little. She smiled and wrapped her arms back around Yellow.

Yellow leaned in and kissed Blue's neck and ran her hands down Blue's sides. Blue flinched and giggled at the ticklish feeling, and scratched her nails up Yellow's back in response. Yellow kissed around Blue's neck and was eager to head south. Blue moved her hands from Yellow's back; one moved up to play with Yellow's hair, and the other groped Yellow. Blue massaged her palm against Yellow's already hard nipple.

"Too cold in here?" Blue asked with a laugh.

"I think it's a little more than that..." Yellow replied, raising her head and moving towards Blue's chest. Blue let her hand fall from Yellow's chest as Yellow let her face sink down to her nipple, where Yellow nipped and drew circled with her tongue. Yellow moved and draped a leg over Blue's and slid herself along Blue's thigh as she continued to lick and pinch Blue's nipples.

Blue smiled mischievously and bucked her hips into Yellow's abdomen as Yellow slowly moved up and down.

"Aw... c'mon..." Blue pleaded, tugging at Yellow's hair and pulling Yellow from her chest.

"What do you want, dear?" Yellow asked sincerely.

Blue responded with a deep kiss, and let her tongue snake back into Yellow's mouth. She returned to groping Yellow as she adjusted herself so that both of her legs fell between Yellow's. Once adjusted, she moved her hands from Yellow's chest to Yellow's hips. Without breaking their kiss, Blue pulled Yellow's hips down into hers. She bucked herself into Yellow so that their clits would touch. Yellow broke the kiss upon the contact and took a sharp breath in. She raised an eyebrow at Blue.

"So you like this?" Yellow inquired.

"I like a lot of things..." Blue said in an almost raspy voice, distracted by the movements of her own hips.

Yellow smiled and tried to contain a giggle. She pushed her hips down into Blue's and grinded up and down and in little circles.

Blue moaned again as Yellow continued, and she returned her hands to Yellow's chest. Blue traced around Yellow's nipples with her fingers, eliciting little sighs from Yellow. Eventually, Blue started pinching lightly, and Yellow's sighs grew louder.

Blue Pearl continued to stand silently in the corner, sincerely wishing her Diamond had dismissed her. She felt a fire burning in the blush of her cheeks. She crossed her legs tighter hoping to ease the heat rising in her core. Again, she decided to gaze at the floor.

Yellow propped herself up with the stairs to help her get a better angle with Blue. Blue immediately felt the difference and began trying to buck up further into Yellow. Blue let her hands fall from Yellow's chest and to her sides. She raked the pool floor with her fingertips, trying desperately to grab onto something. Yellow felt her heat building and quickened her pace.

Blue let out a loud moan as quiet "Yes!" as Yellow's clit grinded against her own. She grabbed Yellow's hips with force and guided Yellow's pace and pressure. Yellow grew accustom to the slight change, and felt herself getting closer and closer to orgasm. Blue had her head tilted completely back, in the shallowest part of the water. She breathed heavily as she felt herself building towards climax as well.

The ice from the pool had slowly started to melt. Blue felt sweat beading on her forehead and pooling at her chest. Yellow huffed and grabbed onto Blue's hair as felt her muscles start to tense up. Suddenly, Yellow began thrusting faster and ignored Blue's guiding hands. Sweat dripped down her stomach as she felt her walls begin to contract. She pushed her clit hard into Blue's as she let the strongest contractions take over. Yellow became unaware of the water around her, and out a breathy half scream as her orgasm hit.

When Yellow ignored Blue's hands, and started thrusting as hard and as fast as she could, Blue felt herself go over the edge. She began bucking into Yellow at her own pace, her hands desperately searching the pool floor for something to grab onto. When Yellow reached climax, and gave her last hard, but slow push into Blue, Blue couldn't help but to buck herself against Yellow as quick as possible. Sloppily, she grinded, and reached her hands to the small of Yellow's back to push Yellow harder into her. Quickly, Blue felt her orgasm take over, and her whole body twitched under Yellow's. Blue pushed up hard as her orgasm subsided, and continued to grind slowly, even as the feelings were subsiding.

Yellow let herself fall onto Blue, and she shut her eyes as she moved her body downwards slightly so that her face would sit on Blue's gem. Blue kept her eyes closed and let her body go limp under Yellow's except for the occasional buck up as she tried to subdue the afterglow of her orgasm.

After a catching her breath, Yellow muttered to Blue Diamond.

"I love you." She whispered.

Blue Diamond did not reply. She kept her eyes closed as her breathing steadied, and she pretended to sleep.

Yellow just smiled, believing Blue to be asleep. She slowly and carefully lifted herself off of Blue. She left the pool and phased her clothes back on. She headed for the exit, and looked down to Blue Pearl.

"Make sure she doesn't drown." Yellow whispered to the pearl before leaving the room.


End file.
